


Temporize

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Card Games, Crystals, Dreams, Fantasy, First In The Fandom, Free Verse, Gladiators, Goddesses, Love Letters, Love Stories, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Rainbows, Romance, Slash, Soulmates, Spiritual, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Johan Andersen writes to his dearest Yuki Judai.





	Temporize

Temporize

Author’s Note: Wrote this nearly thirteen years ago. This was _the_ very first Judai x Johan fic posted on FanFiction.net. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Pairing: Pre-canon Judai x Johan.

Summary:

Johan Andersen writes to his dearest Yuki Judai.

* * *

Some days I stare out the bedroom window and dream  
Of a precious jewel, sweet against the backdrop of the violet-tinted sky  
From behind the starry veil, it emerges, feet immersed in cool water’s spring  
Reeds embraced softly, dew risen into the air  
My fascination deepens each night as it knocks at my door  
Mysterious, enchanting…It is an allure from which I refuse to depart  
When it speaks, I listen patiently for the advent of smooth, unhampered words  
Braving the moments each syllable takes to be heard  
My ears hearken to its song, and my lips are frozen in silent astonishment  
Embrace me, O profound gem!  
Shining spirits could only whisper of beauty such as yours  
Their fingers tangled in harp strings  
As my tongue is knotted before the sight of your face  
Dry as a desert’s evening  
Yearning for you

When the time comes, will the heavens, betwixt sunlight and rain  
Not deliver unto me the gifts that the chariot holds?  
The rider veers from constellation to constellation  
As if ascending to meet the aerie pedestal  
To perch you high out of reach on Paradise’s roost  
With a flick of the reigns  
And a neigh from the feathered white horse  
The summit misplaced to a blink  
Spiraling upwards through the ancient gale  
The crystal plummets seven worlds above the Earth  
Falling, falling…Closer it nears  
Until the oceans boil  
Until the moon lies in slumber  
Somber as a desert’s night  
Awake for you

Treasures of the cache unhidden  
The marble-swept ruin is beckoned forth by last resort’s chime  
And the gallery, already in violent throes  
Rages as the gladiator takes center stage  
I grip the hilt of my sword and charge  
Avoiding lion’s mane, tooth, and nail  
If the jewel so demands  
This weapon of Vulcan’s forge will be discarded along with my body  
Behold my heart! It beats with cowardice  
What is the hero without his blade?  
What is the lion without courage?  
Fathoms of splintered wood and charred stone  
Primordial heat and sunken ships  
Inquisitive as a desert’s noon  
Fighting for you

That Goddess  
I wish to take her unto mine arms, and cherish her  
Like the others in my possession  
But she is too delicate, too fragile to disturb  
I fear I will break that which has never experienced such touch  
So is the shattering of mythic glass  
Coal-stoked rubies, the fiery soul  
Fragrant amber and burnt topaz, glimmering hope  
Verdant emerald, the life-breather  
Weathered sapphire and sundered cobalt, pilgrim and wanderer  
Crackling amethyst, the endless  
The arc forms a bridge across the sky  
Boarding the path  
Magnificent as a desert’s sunrise  
Lost without you

As I stare out the bedroom window once more  
You are no longer there  
I suddenly feel unwell  
My stomach is upset, and my eyes are beginning to trickle  
I shudder at the thought of not being able to see you again  
Were you ever there to begin with?  
I feel incomplete  
Then you came back with that goofy grin of yours  
One leg hoisted over the windowsill  
The other on solid ground  
Your usual self, which I adore  
Always on the move before you even know where you're going  
Elusive as a desert mirage  
Calling out to you  
Goddess over Goddess  
You are my rainbow, my soul


End file.
